Pirates
by LunaTheSmallAndFancy
Summary: Pirate Captain Sherlock Holmes was very happy. Kid!Lock. Just a one-shot I wrote about forever ago.


**A/N: I absolutely adore the fanart that I used as the cover. It's from user "sherlocka" on deviantART. You can see their work here:**

** art/Unfinished-Pirate-Sherlock-381531042**

**Reveiws = Love. Thanks for reading!**

**-LunaTheSmallAndFancy**

Pirate Captain Sherlock Holmes was very very happy.

He was in the forest behind his family's mansion, in his treehouse pirate ship. A foul sea monster had been sighted off the port-bow, so he and his crew of various stuffed animals were preparing to take the beast down.

"Teddy! Man the cannon!" He shouted, positioning the bear on a stool by a window with a paper towel tube. "Benedict! You're on lookout duty!" He put the brown-and-white dog on a stack of encyclopedias by another window.

"Hello!" Sherlock heard a call from below, in the tossing green waves of the grass. "Is anybody up there?"

"Oi! We got a floater down there!" He looked down the hole from which the ladder usually hung but it had been pulled up so that the sea monster couldn't get into the belly of the ship. He now tossed the ladder back down so that the blond boy could come up. "Climb aboard, lad!"

And climb aboard he did. Sherlock helped pull him into the treehouse, then swiftly pulled the ladder back up.

"I'm John. John Watson." The boy said, getting up. "I'm seven."

"My name is Pirate Captain Sherlock Holmes. I'm seven too. Would you like to be my first mate? There's a big ugly sea monster off the port-bow."

"Sure!"

And so they fought the evil sea monster. It wasn't easy, but they eventually vanquished the creature to the depths of the ocean for the rest of time.

Jim watched from the trees as Pirate Captain Sherlock Holmes and First Mate John Watson vanquished the evil sea monster. He wished that he could play with them. That was all that Jim ever wanted, really. To play. He wanted to sail the ocean blue with Captain Sherlock and defeat giant sharks and discover hidden treasure. But he had never stepped out from the trees.

Until today.

He crept out from the thick of the forest to the base of the treehouse. He saw Sherlock poke his head out the window. He looked down and saw Jim standing there.

"Lower the ladder, First Mate John! We've got another one!" He called. Almost immediately a rope ladder fell from above. Jim climbed the ladder into the most amazing treehouse he had ever seen.

It was somewhat cramped, but extraordinary nonetheless. Stools by the windows held various stuffed animals; other toys appeared to be in various stages of pulling the rigging or raising the sail. In one corner sat a large barrel with a spigot. Large white letters across the wood of the barrel identified it as lemonade.

"What's your name, lad?" Sherlock asked.

"Jim Moriarty. Hi!"

"I'm Pirate Captain Sherlock Holmes, and this is First Mate John Watson. Would you like to join our pirate crew? You can be my other first mate."

"I would love to!"

Pirate Captain Sherlock, First Mate John, and First Mate Jim played the day away, and Jim had never been happier. They found all kinds of treasure and defeated all types of creatures. But eventually, they faced the one foe they could not possibly vanquish.

"SHEEEEERLOOOOOOCK!" The voice called from below.

"It's the Bad Pirate Captain Mycroft! ATTAAAAAACK!" Sherlock yelled, arming himself with leaves and pine cones. The other two boys did the same and waited for the signal.

"Sherlock, it's time for tea! You know how upset Mummy gets when you're late to tea!" Bad Pirate Captain Mycroft yelled.

"And…NOW!" They all three laughed and yelled and threw their leaves down onto a now very angry Mycroft.

"Sherlock Victor Holmes, get down here this instant, or I swear I'll get Father!" Mycroft threatened. Sherlock gasped and instantly threw the ladder down.

"I'll see you guys here tomorrow?" He asked before he disappeared down the hole. They both nodded and Sherlock climbed down the ladder to go to tea.

"Who are those boys in your treehouse, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked once he was on the ground once more.

"They're my new friends." He turned and waved up at the treehouse. John and Jim waved back.


End file.
